1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for making a transistor having a metal gate, and more particularly, to a method of using an oxide layer as an etch stop layer when removing the dummy gate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Poly-silicon is conventionally used as a gate electrode in semiconductor devices, such as the metal-oxide-semiconductor (MOS). However, with a trend toward scaling down the size of semiconductor devices, the conventional poly-silicon gate has faced problems such as inferior performance due to boron penetration and unavoidable depletion effect which increases equivalent thickness of the gate dielectric layer, reduces gate capacitance, and worsens a driving force of the devices. Therefore, work function metals that are suitable for use as the high-K gate dielectric layer are used to replace the conventional poly-silicon gate to be the control electrode.